


Cicatrices

by Cheesegorath



Series: De Zorros y Lobos [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesegorath/pseuds/Cheesegorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces las cicatrices que uno lleva son símbolo de fortaleza. Vulpes le da una pequeña lección sobre ésto a la mensajera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> AH.  
> Es la primera vez que trato de escribir a Prior, la mensajera de Mistressofdreams, espero no la haya plasmado mal <3 gracias por todos esos roles y películas locas que nos montamos en tuiter, te quiero así mucho mucho.

Era el tercer día consecutivo en el que la mensajera no dormía al lado de Vulpes, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o si seguía vivo. Los sentimientos se entremezclaban y le dejaban un mal sabor de boca, por un lado lo quería muerto, quería respirar la libertad; pero por otro, deseaba que regresara, sentía que sin él, estaba perdida. Su corazón y su mente siempre debatían sobre qué era lo que ella realmente deseaba en torno a ese hombre. Mil veces maldita por haberse enamorado de él.

Se acurrucó desnuda en la bolsa de dormir, prefería estar así a tener que soportar los harapos de mierda que utilizaban los esclavos. Sentía un pequeño dolor en su vientre abultado, cada vez que lo tocaba un sentimiento de tristeza le invadía, no quería que su futuro hijo o hija sufriera lo mismo que ella: no tener una familia cálida ni amorosa. Incluso, varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus azules ojos.

Aferrada a sus piernas, intentó dormir arrullada por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la entrada de la cueva.

Pasaron varias horas, ella no podía conciliar el sueño y la cabeza le dolía, ni siquiera podía ir por un remedio con Daniel y Nube, la lluvia era torrencial, y lo que menos quería era enfermarse, debía mantenerse sana por el bienestar de su hijo.

Entonces escuchó pisadas entrar a la caverna y su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba más que segura de que se trataba de Vulpes. Le alivió saber que se encontraba bien, al mismo tiempo que maldijo el que hubiese regresado. Sin embargo, fingió dormir, imaginó que como había estado varios días fuera, su humor no sería el mejor, además de que prefería ya nunca preguntarle sobre su trabajo, siempre respondía con gruñidos. Cerró los ojos, y puso las manos en su vientre, esperando sentir su calor junto a ella.

Vaya días de mierda que había tenido Vulpes con las tribus de puta mierda, detestaba ese lugar más de lo que odiaba a la mensajera, era demasiada irritación para él. Si bien, nunca le había molestado su trabajo, al contrario, lo disfrutaba de principio a fín, pero en ese puto cañón, lo único que quería era correr lejos.

Entró a la caverna, empapado por la lluvia, tanto que tuvo que quitarse rápidamente toda su ropa y dirigirse a la fogata para conseguir calentarse un poco. Se sentó frente al fuego y posó su mirada en la bolsa de dormir donde yacía la mensajera, pudo escuchar su respiración; suspiró pesadamente, al menos no se le había ocurrido huir otra vez, era una estúpida, pero si tenía un poco de sentido común. Se preguntó cómo lo había pasado, tantos días sin él. En ese momento le dio igual, por Marte, se estaba muriendo de cansancio y lo único que necesitaba era dormir, tal vez.

Pasó unos minutos más cerca de la fogata, intentando secarse. Después se metió en la bolsa de dormir junto a la mensajera, quién le daba la espalda en ese momento. Últimamente dormía desnuda, como tratando de olvidar que era su propiedad. No le desagradaba, su suave piel era una adicción para Vulpes, que podía pasar horas contemplándola fascinado. Se sentía orgulloso de sí, había logrado conquistar y esclavizar a la mujer más importante del Mojave, que en ese momento llevaba a su hijo en el vientre.

Las cosas no estaban tan mal. El trabajo era una mierda, eso seguro, pero al menos en el cañón nadie le molestaba, y se encontraba al lado de esa mujer que tanto odiaba pero al mismo tiempo le fascinaba. Le intrigaba.

Pasó largo rato mirando su espalda, que se asomaba sobre la bolsa de dormir, iluminada por la danzante llama de la fogata. Observó detenidamente las marcas que tenía, algunas muy profundas, otras parecían desaparecer conforme posaba sus ojos en ellas. Él también tenía su espalda llena de cicatrices, pero no al grado de las de ella. Había sido azotada y golpeada incontables veces. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al imaginarlo.

Vulpes no era gentil, era imposible describirlo con esa palabra, pero había algo en su interior que hacía que no fuese tan duro con La Mensajera. A sus antiguas esclavas las había torturado y matado de maneras horribles, con ella era diferente, inclusive podía llegar a ser cálido, aunque claro, tenía que mantenerla a raya también. Y observando la blanca y marcada piel de su espalda, sentía algo diferente. Esa puta mujer había sufrido demasiado en su vida, y aun así, no terminaba de quebrarse, ¿Cómo mierda lo hacía? Prior le parecía un maldito enigma.

La Mensajera sentía la mirada de Vulpes clavarse en ella, joder, era tan penetrante y profunda, que aún estuviera de espaldas a él, podía sentir cómo se hundía en su piel. La sensación le provocaba demasiada incomodidad, ¿En qué pensaba?, ¿Cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento? Lo único que deseaba desconectarse del mundo por unas horas, pero no podía hacerlo.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, ignorándolo. Entonces sintió las yemas de sus dedos trazar pequeñas figuras en su espalda, la sensación provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, preguntándose qué mierda era lo que quería ese hombre de ella, bastante tenía ya con tener que cargar a su bastardo en el vientre. Se removió entre las sábanas.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —susurró contra la tela de la bolsa, con voz irritada.

Pudo escuchar una pequeña risa venir del legionario, lo cual hizo que se encrespara más. Lo odiaba y detestaba con toda su alma.

—Silencio, esclava de mierda, tú no eres nadie para cuestionarme, y mucho menos hablarme con ese tono. —su voz era tan fría como la lluvia fuera de la caverna, y tan monótona. Le aterraba, y al mismo tiempo le gustaba, era tan extraña como él.

La mensajera bufó, molesta. Sin decir nada, hizo el ademán de alejarse, lo cual era un movimiento estúpido, pues no podía escapar de él, contra la bolsa de dormir. Él seguía pasando sus dedos por toda la extensión de su espalda, provocándole pequeños retuerces involuntarios, que le obligaron a gruñir.

—¿Quién te hizo todas estas cicatrices, mensajera de mierda?

Los dedos de Vulpes trazaban delicadamente las cicatrices en la espalda de la mensajera, una y otra vez, a pesar de ser demasiadas. Se percató de que ella tenía muchas más que él, y que no habían sido culpa de entrenamientos, sino de castigos. La mensajera se movía frente a él, parecía querer escapar, pero de él no tenía escape. Una sonrisa ladina se asomó en su rostro y pegó más su cuerpo al de ella, sin dejar de remarcar cada línea de su espalda.

Ella no esperó esa pregunta tan… abrupta. No le gustaba recordar su pasado, que creía sepultado por dos balas en la cabeza. No contestó, sólo tragó saliva, con la cabeza hecha un meollo y vórtice de sentimientos extraños, llevó sus manos a su vientre, por alguna razón, tocar ese pequeñísimo bulto le hacía sentir más segura, a pesar de no querer tener al bebé.

—Mensajera… te hice una pregunta, ¿Quién te hizo todas esas cicatrices? —volvió a preguntar Vulpes, sentía su aliento junto a su piel, se sentía acorralada por una bestia que no podía controlar, a pesar de que lo hacía.

Ella tembló antes de hablar, malditos recuerdos que golpeaban su cabeza y dolían, su vida había estado marcada por la tragedia desde muy pequeña, ¿Cuántas veces no fue violada, golpeada, reducida a nada más que un objeto de entretenimiento? Y allí estaba, años después, casi en la misma situación. Casi, porque a diferencia de sus antiguos dueños, Vulpes a veces parecía cuidar de ella, y Prior no sólo le profesaba odio, sino también amor, por más que tratara de acallar ese sentimiento.

—No lo sé… No lo recuerdo—la mensajera mentía, para sentirse bien consigo, su voz sonaba más fuerte, frustrada—. Probablemente uno de mis antiguos dueños, ¿Algún puto problema con eso?

Los dedos de Vulpes dejaron de pasearse por su espalda, pero su aliento seguía amenazantemente cerca de ella. Con una mano, él la tomó de la cintura fuertemente, aprisionándola, por culpa del embarazo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para encararlo. Respiró profundamente, buscando no alterarse.

—Mensajera, deja de mentir. —fue lo único que murmuró, amenazante contra ella.

¿Por qué? Maldita sea. La mensajera tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dolía al tragar saliva, no podía dar media vuelta para mirar al hombre a los ojos, su mano se lo impedía. Ella apretó más fuerte su vientre.

Vulpes deseaba respuestas, incontables veces había visto esas marcas en el cuerpo de la mujer, que siempre estaba reticente a contarle su historia. Quería desmitificarla, conocerla hasta lo más profundo, así fuera lo más degenerado que había hecho en su vida. Ella estaba sola con él, a su merced. Era suya, e iba a ejercer todo su poder sobre ella para obtener lo que deseaba.

—y-yo… —entonces, la mujer se quedó en silencio.

Vulpes gruñó y pegó sus labios a la oreja de la mensajera, aún más amenazante, ella se estremeció al sentirlo.

—Vas a decirme quién te hizo esas putas marcas. Demuéstrame qué tan fuerte eres.

Sabía dónde tocar la fibra sensible de la mensajera, que era débil a pesar de toda su fiereza exterior. Sonrió para sí y le depositó un pequeño beso en la frente. Había considerado dormir después de tan extenuante trabajo, pero no podía desaprovechar la situación, que le pareció la indicada.

Prior gruñó con el beso de Vulpes, cada día entendía menos a ese hombre. Podía ser duro y cambiar a gentil en cuestión de segundos. Sus palabras calaron hasta su alma, él tenía razón, debía demostrar qué tan fuerte era. La Mensajera era una figura mítica desde Navajo hasta New Vegas, no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad, había sorteado con la muerte una y otra vez, incluso regresó de ella para poner a todas esas personas que tanto daño le causaron en la tumba.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas nublaron sus ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos, con una mano se aferró a su vientre, y con la otra buscó la de Vulpes, que estrechó fuertemente. Era increíble que una persona que tanto daño le causaba, al mismo tiempo le diera fuerzas. Sabía que él no la amaba como ella lo hacía, pero estaba obsesionado, y a Prior eso le bastaba.

Armándose de valor, habló.

—Cuando era niña fui vendida a un hombre que me hizo todas las degeneraciones posibles, cosas… de las que prefiero no hablar, no quiero entrar en detalles, mierda. —en ese momento, sintió la mano de Vulpes tomar la suya y el gesto sólo hizo que se mordiera el labio fuertemente hasta sangra antes de continuar—. Yo siempre me llevaba las peores palizas, con todo lo que encontrara… Con látigos, puños, mangos de machete, incluso con navajas, mi espalda se convirtió en un lienzo de sangre. —hablaba con pausas largas, intentando disimular su voz que se quebraba, recordaba sus propios gritos y plegarias omitidas.

Vulpes le había golpeado, pero no era nada comparado con lo que había vivido, además de que ella normalmente se los regresaba, incluso más fuerte.

Él escuchó atentamente todo lo que ella le contaba, incluso le pareció fuerte por un momento, la mano de la mensajera temblaba, sudaba frío, por ese motivo la había tomado. Ella finalizó su relato y dejó pasar unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Si yo fuera tú, llevaría esas marcas con orgullo. Simbolizan que a pesar de todo, no te quebraste.

Prior abrió los ojos, mierda. Él tenía razón, siempre tenía razón. Ese hombre no logró romperla, al contrario, la hizo más fuerte, tanto que había sobrevivido a dos balas en la cabeza y ella prometió no quebrarse ante alguien, ni siquiera ante Vulpes. Mucho menos ante él. Iba a dar media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, pero el gesto que tuvo él le hizo quedarse helada.

Se separó de ella, para adentrarse un poco más en la bolsa de dormir y comenzó a besar su espalda, trazaba las líneas de las cicatrices con sus labios, que le parecieron suaves en ese momento, como si con ellos estuviese cerrando todas las heridas que aún quedaban abiertas. Cada uno de esos besos le hacía sentirse mejor, aunque probablemente fuesen otro truco para manipularla. Sus labios le estaban hipnotizando, aunque no podía verlos, soltó pequeños suspiros y se estremeció ante sus toques. A veces deseaba que él fuese así siempre, tan extrañamente gentil, pero Prior estaba segura de que nunca sería tan idílica su vida, ni que él le amaría.

Subió con besos lentos hasta su oreja de nuevo, con cada uno de sus movimientos, ella emitía pequeños suspiros. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

—Sabes que nadie te pondrá una mano encima mientras seas mía y sólo mía, ¿verdad? —su voz era un filo gélido que se incrustaba en su corazón y lo dejaba inmóvil.

Prior asintió con la cabeza, por fin pudo dar media vuelta hacia él, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar sus fríos ojos, eran tan hermosos brillando en la oscuridad. Maldita sea, lo amaba y él sólo se aprovechaba de ello. Le sonrió apenada y se pegó contra su pecho, abrazándolo.

La mensajera se aferraba a él, como siempre. Vulpes le regresó el abrazo, pese a todo, él la protegía de todos aquellos que querían hacerle daño, la única persona que podía herirla, rebajarla a objeto e inclusive, matarla, era él y nadie más, quién tocara a su posesión más valiosa perecería de forma terrible. Tal vez él nunca entendería por qué sentía tanta predilección por una mujer tan sobajada y crápula como ella, pero nada, ni nadie en el mundo le había despertado sentimientos tan enfermizos.

Él sabía dónde tocar, besar y qué palabras decir para hacerle sentir mejor, a salvo a su lado. Se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para tomar su mentón con la mano y obligarle a subir la mirada a él. Besó sus labios suavemente, tan sólo por unos segundos, pero ella le rodeó del cuello con una mano y volvió a besarlo, esta vez largamente. Pasaron unos minutos, tal vez una hora, uniendo sus labios sin descanso, simplemente besándose, sin tocarse mutuamente o morderse, como solían hacer.

Vulpes separó sus labios de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, eran azules, más oscuros que los suyos, pero brillaban. No estaba seguro, pero intuyó que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en ellos. Perfecto, siempre lograba traspasar la barrera del odio y la repugnancia, encontrándose con el lado más vulnerable de ella.

—¿Sabes, también, que ninguna de esas cicatrices te debería ser relevante, más que ésta? —sonrió y llevó su mano hasta su abultado vientre, acarició su tatuaje, la marca que le había hecho.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y tocó el pecho del legionario, donde estaba el tatuaje hecho por ella. Eran dos marcas iguales que simbolizaban que uno pertenecía al otro. Dos letras y un número que los unían. VI. Las iniciales de Vulpes y el número de la mensajera.

—Lo mismo digo. —fue lo único que dijo, antes de volverse a fundir en un beso con él. Esta vez fue ella la que tocó su espalda, estaba segura de conocer todas las cicatrices de Vulpes, que no eran tantas como las de ella.

Vulpes llevó una mano al vientre de La mensajera y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, parecía como si ambos le estuviesen dando el calor que ninguno de los dos había tenido a su hija, como una manera de compensarlo todo.

La mensajera se sentía protegida, aún enamorada y agradecida por toda la fuerza que a veces él le brindaba.

Vulpes se sentía seguro de que ella nunca se iría de su lado, la poseía en cuerpo y alma, jamás la dejaría escapar, así tuviera que hacerle creer que de verdad la quería.

 Pasaron toda la noche en los labios del otro hasta quedarse dormidos, entrelazando sus manos y sus piernas. Había momentos en que su relación iba del odio a algo parecido al amor.

**Author's Note:**

> VULPES INCULTA EN UN FLUFF PERO QUIÉN LO HUBIERA PENSADO


End file.
